Ilvermorny Wikia:Administration
The Ilvermorny Wikia Administration is the wiki's leadership team, more commonly known as the admins of the site. They are led by the wiki's Headmaster and are tasked with enforcing the site's edicts (site rules) and keeping the site tidy. There are five different groups the administration fall into. These are: Staff, Junior Staff, House Heads, Junior House Heads, and Prefects. Each group has its own role to play in order to keep the site running smoothly. Administration groups Staff A Staff member, frequently known as an admin, is a senior member of authority on the wiki. They are given sysop rights. With this role comes the power and responsibility of giving a proper example to the rest of the site's users, and especially lower-ranking members of the Administration. Additionally, they have the ability to promote Prefects from among the most responsible users, move, protect, and delete pages. They may also block users who violate the site rules. Staff members are chosen from among the user-base (typically a lower Administration member) by the Headmaster. Junior Staff A Junior staff member is someone who has the potential to be promoted to Staff. They are given Content Moderator rights. With this role comes the responsibility of keeping up the wiki's appearance. Junior staff members must ensure that the site is looking nice by cleaning up sloppy pages, or deleting pages that are marked for deletion. As a result, they have the following powers: deleting, moving, and protecting pages, in addition to rollback privileges. Junior staff members are chosen from among the user-base (typically a lower Administration member) by members of the Staff, and are then approved by the Headmaster. House Head A House head, frequently known as a forum moderator or forum mod, is someone who is in charge of moderating and maintaining the wiki's . They are given Discussion Moderator rights. With this role comes the responsibility of maintaining the forums, ensuring users are treating each other properly and are obeying the site rules. For this job, they have the following powers: Removing/restoring threads, closing threads, managing the forum boards, moderating the , and deleting/editing blog comments. House heads are chosen from among the user-base (typically a lower Administration member) by members of the Staff, and are then approved by the Headmaster. : Junior House Head A Junior house head, frequently known as a chat moderator, chat mod, or simply mod, is someone who is in charge of moderating the wiki's . They are given Chat Moderator rights. With this role comes the responsibility of maintaining the chat, ensuring users are treating each other properly and are obeying the site rules. For this job, they have the following power: block users from chat. Junior house heads are chosen from among the user-base (typically a lower Administration member) by members of the Staff, and are then approved by the Headmaster. : Prefect A Prefect is someone who is in charge of combating vandalism on the wiki. They are given rollback rights. With this role comes the responsibility of reverting damage caused to articles by vandals and trolls who seek to harm the wiki. They have the ability to rollback extensive damage, hence the name of their rights. Prefects are chosen from among the user-base (typically a lower Administration member) by any member of the Administration, and are then approved by the Headmaster. Collective privileges The following are privileges afforded to members of the Administration, regardless of rank or rights: * Can vote on a replacement Headmaster in the event one retires, steps down, or becomes inactive. See also * * Category:Ilvermorny Wikia staff